The Rumor Mill
by sweetmahogany
Summary: One-shot: Rumors can be quite vicious, especially when there isn't any substantial evidence to prove the contrary. What happens at Forks High when a nasty rumor gets started about Edward Cullen? Why does Bella believe the rumor to be true. AH, OOC.


**Disclaimer: All character's and original noted places from the books, belong to Stephenie Meyers. I just get a kick out of letting them talk dirty and have heaps of sex.**

**I thought up this idea for this one-shot a while ago and never got the chance to bring it to life until now. The character's are definitely nothing like the characters from the book, well maybe except for Emmett. This story is full of potty mouth words, especially the "F" word, and adult content. So if you're not of age, please do not proceed with reading this story. **

**I hope you enjoy it and find hilarity in it. Please leave a review after you've read it. I appreciate your feedback.**

**Playlist:**

"**Rumors" by Lindsay Lohan**

"**Milkshake" by Kelis**

"**Diva" by Beyonce**

"**Foolish Games" by Jewel**

**

* * *

**

"_**Forget what you heard, recognize what you see. I know you heard the rumors, now here's the real me."**_

**~Author Unknown~**

**

* * *

**

Today started out just as any other day. I woke up at 6:30, took a shower, got dressed for school, before heading down to have a light breakfast.

I looked over my Calculus homework while I ate my breakfast. You never know when Ms. Jordan will spring a pop quiz on you, so it's best to always be prepared.

As I was washing my breakfast dishes, my cell phone started chirping…

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge**

That's the ringtone I chose for Rose, my best friend since she started at Forks High two years ago.

"What up bitch," I greeted her as I answered my phone.

"Same shit, hoe," she responded back, just as sassy.

"You picking me up or am I driving today?" I asked her.

"Neither. Pixie-dust is picking us both up we'll be pulling up to your spot in about five. Be ready bitch," she said right before hanging up.

In case you're wondering, Pixie-dust is my other best friend, Alice Brandon. I've known her even longer than Rose. Alice and I have been best friends since we started kindergarten together. We call her Pixiedust because she's all of 4'11, but don't let the half pint fool ya. She has been known to take down people twice her size. She's a force to be reckoned with.

I gathered my messenger bag (checking inside to be sure I had my sketch pad inside) and pulled on my windbreaker, before heading to the door. I knew that the Ice Queen and Pampered Princess should be pulling up to my house at any moment. When I opened the front door to step outside, Ali was pulling into my driveway in her yellow Porsche. I quickly locked the front door and walked to the passenger's side, where Rose was waiting to let me slide into the backseat.

"Hey Sassy Lady, you ready to do this?" the pixie asked me from her spot in the driver seat.

"Yeah let's do this," I said with a head nod.

"Come on and hit it shortstop. I want to grab a quickie with my hottie wide receiver before first period," Rose chimed in.

"Ewww," Ali and I said in unison before she backed out of my driveway and gunned it to Forks High School.

When we pulled into the parking lot and Ali took her "parking spot" in one of the front parking spaces, their leaning up against his massive wrangler truck was Rose's "hottie" wide receiver, as she so eloquently coined him, although his government name is Emmett McCarthy. Right beside him was one of the sexiest motherfuckers in the entire school, Jasper Whitlock…a.k.a. Alice's man.

Of course they would be standing there waiting for their ladies to arrive. I was the odd woman out. I didn't date guys I went to school with. It just opens you up to too much drama from jealous bitches that want what you got and they can't have.

Just ask Rose and Ali. Before Rose came to Forks, Emmett fucked just about the whole damn female student body. A few of the teachers too, from what I've been told. He was "king" player before Rose stepped in to tame his whoring ways.

Ali on the other hand, had to deal with females trying to take Jasper away from her. They've been together since Jr. High and the girls just love to hear his southern drawl when he unleashes it on the female population. He can't help it though; it just comes naturally, considering that he was born and raised in Corpus Christi, Texas until he was ten years old. He's never been able to get rid of the southern twang…not that I think he's tried or wants to.

As we unloaded from Ali's deathtrap of a car, the two guys greeted us. Ali walked over to Jasper, who towers over her with his 6'2 frame and embraced him lovingly, before reaching up on tippy toe and placing a chaste kiss on his waiting lips.

Emmett on the other hand, swooped Rose up and thrust his tongue in her mouth, without a care as to who was watching.

"Sorry mofos, but I have a tight hole that I needs filling. Catch you at lunch," he called over his shoulder as he scurried away with Rose still in his arms. Of course he had drawn much attention with his antics, but like always, he just didn't give a fuck.

Ali, Jazz and I all cracked up at Em's absurdness. We still had a good ten minutes before the bell would sound to start the school day. In the meantime we stood around by the car and chatted. A few minutes before the bell, Jasper's cousin,the most gorgeous fucking guy in the school, Edward Cullen, walked up to Jazz asking if they could talk privately.

Jasper kissed Ali goodbye and told her he'd see her in their second period class, before walking away with his fine ass cousin. The same cousin who was eye fucking me the whole time he stood there waiting for Jasper to finish saying goodbye to Ali.

Why won't I jump on that? You may wonder. Because I have a rep to uphold, that's why. Edward may be the finest guy in our school, but he has a massive reputation for having a small dick and is a dull fuck.

Now the first one wouldn't be much of a problem if he knew how to compensate for his short comings. But to not have any skills, as well as having a small dick…I can't even fuck with that.

I lost my virginity two years ago. It was to my then best friend, Jacob Black. My dad and his dad have been best friends since they started on the police force twenty odd years ago. My dad is chief of police in Forks, while Jacob's dad is chief of police in La Push, the Indian reservation about twenty minutes from the city of Forks.

Jacob and I had been thrown together on many occasions when our dads would go fishing and I would be forced to stay on the reservation with Jake, since neither one of us wanted to have anything to do with fishing. We would go down to first beach and swim, or go for a short hike. Sometimes the guys from the rez would have a bonfire and we would all hang out and BBQ.

Over time we grew closer and closer. It was on one of our father's faithful fishing trips that Jacob and I took our relationship, beyond friendship.

_**Flashback… **_

"_Bells, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to do anything you may regret later," Jacob asked me as we lay in his bed half naked. _

_I still had on my underwear and Jake still had on his boxers. _

"_I won't regret it Jake. Please, let's finish what we started," I said with confidence. _

"_Okay Bells. I just wanted to be sure you were sure," he told me as he moved over my body. _

_Jake kissed me deeply on the mouth, thrusting his tongue into my mouth gently. He was careful to keep his weight off me, as not to suffocate me, because let's face it…Jake is 6'2 and well over 200 lbs. He's solid muscle and very intimidating to those who do not know him. _

_Jake kissed down my body, removing my bra and tossing it to the side. You wouldn't think that Jake was a virgin too by the way he worked my body. His hands caressed me like I was a delicate piece of lingerie that would fall apart if not handled with care. His lips ghosted over my body as if it was all just an illusion, as he removed my panties from my body. _

_When Jake reached the top of my mound, he chanced a glance up at me and saw me watching his every move intently. He gave me a little smirk, before his tongue dipped down and lapped at my pussy with that long wolf tongue of his. I came almost immediately, much to Jake's delight. He always told me that if a guy can get a girl to cum in less than two minutes when using their tongue, then he knows what he's doing. _

_Jake stood up and removed his boxers, leaving me completely speechless. The boy had an impressive dick. I would have to guess that it was around 7 inches, but he was really thick. There was no way that that thing would fit inside of my virgin hole. _

_Jake saw the fear in my eyes and assured me that it would fit. _

_He took his time and made sure that I was completely comfortable with his every movement. He made love to me slow and tender, making sure that I came before he did. Afterwards, we just cuddled in his bed before we drifted off to sleep. Later after we'd awaken and had some lunch, we had sex again. This time it was more aggressive and I'm sure everyone within a ten mile radius could hear my screams of pleasure as Jacob took me to unknown heights. _

_Jacob and I dated for a year, before I found out that he liked sex a little more than what was normal. He became obsessed with watching porn and all he wanted to do was have sex whenever we were alone. At first I was cool with it, because I enjoyed it too. Over time, I became to see just how addicted he was to sex. When I would bring up my concerns, he would get defensive and say that it's natural for a 16 year old boy to want sex a lot. Especially if he's in a committed relationship and his girl is willing. I had to tell him that I liked having sex too, but I had limits. I needed time for my hoo-hah to recover from his constant invasion. _

_We began to grow apart and on the day that I decided that we should just go back to being friends, I found him fucking one of the girls from the rez…Vanessa. She had the nerve to call me stupid and scold me about not giving in to this God of a man that was currently tongue deep in her pussy. _

_Yes, you guessed it; he didn't even stop what he was doing once I made my presence known. As a matter of fact, they both invited me to join in. Vanessa said something about loving the taste of new pussy. _

_I quickly hauled ass out of there, not because I was turned off by her wanting to eat my pussy, but because I was turned on. Ali, Rose and I have dabbled in lesbianism some. Of course the guys don't know this, it's our little secret. _

_Anyway, that was the last time I saw Jake. I told my dad that I didn't want to have anything else to do with Jake and he respected my wishes. He never asked questions and that was fine by me, because I know that I wouldn't have been able to lie to him. _

_After Jake, I had a one night stand with a guy from Seattle and then I carried on a short affair with an older guy named Demetri. He was my boss at the Starbucks I worked at last summer. He showed me what it was like to be romanced and wined and dined. I found out later he was married, but that he had been separated from his wife for a year. She wanted to work things out, so we decided to call it quits. Since then, my batting average is nonexistent. _

_**End Flashback. **_

Ali and I gave each other a curious look as the two guys walked away.

"I saw the way he was eye fucking you Bella. You know the rumor, it's not worth it to fuck him just because you're in a drought," she reprimanded me.

"Who said anything about me fucking him? I was just checking out his pretty face and muscular body," I told her boldly.

"Yeah, right," she said, unconvinced.

Edward is the quarterback for the football team. Jasper is the running back. You would think that with Edward being the quarterback, that he would have girls swooning all over the place. Due to the rumor mill posting that he has no skills in the bedroom and a little dick, he gets no action from the girls here.

Jasper told us that we shouldn't listen to the rumors, not that he's seen Edward's dick or anything…but apparently he only dates college girls. Jazz told us that Edward has a girl that he's been seeing for some time now that's enrolled at U-dub.

We've never seen her and he never talks about her the few times he hung out with us. Jazz said that her name is Tanya and she's gorgeous. That comment earned him a week of no sex from Ali.

"Look Ali, I think the boy is fine…that's it. I can look at the merchandise, even if I don't plan to purchase anything," I told her before walking ahead towards the building.

I could've sworn I heard her say something along the lines of, "keep telling yourself that," as I turned away. I didn't call her on it; I chose to ignore it and continue on about my business. I knew that I had a slight crush on Edward, but only because of his looks. I would be immensely disappointed if I had sex with him. All three guys I've been with have been pretty well endowed, Jake being the thickest and Demetri being the longest.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I made my way to my first period English class, which I undoubtedly have with Edward Cullen. He sits behind me, so thankfully I don't have to worry about staring at his beautiful face and getting caught.

When I arrived in the class, Edward was already there seated at his desk. I made my way to my desk and sat down. I began pulling out the things I would need for this class from my messenger bag. As I was opening up my notebook, I heard his velvety voice call my name.

I didn't respond at first, but then I heard my name again. I played it off by looking around to see who could have said my name, completely avoiding looking in his direction.

He wasn't to be deterred though. He leaned forward and spoke in my ear, slightly above a whisper.

"Bella, my mom asked me to remind you about your appointment with her today after school. She said she looks forward to seeing your designs," he said before sitting back fully in his chair.

I swallowed thickly before I simply nodded my head to let him know that I had heard him, but if he only knew how much his voice affected me…I wondered if he would whisper in my ear just to get under my skin. He has to know that I'm affected by him in some way, because he's always staring at me. I know he's not so unobservant that he never pays attention to my reactions.

Shortly after he informed me of my appointment with Esme, which I didn't forget about, the teacher started class.

After class I walked purposefully to my second period, but I came up short when a strong hand reached out and grabbed me by the arm, effectively halting my steps.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed as I turned to see who the culprit was.

I came face to face with Mr. Beautiful himself. He had that sexy ass smirk on his face that makes you want to drop your panties in anticipation for what you believe to be a mind-blowing experience. How unlikely that is, considering what's being said about him in the rumor mill.

"You dropped this on your way out of the classroom," he said as he held up my daily planner in his hand. "I thought you might need it, for notes and all."

He had a hint of a smirk playing across his face at the latter part of his statement. I wonder what the fuck that's about.

"Oh, well thanks. I guess you just startled me with the whole arm grab thing. I'm not use to anyone touching me that wasn't invited to," I told him pointedly.

"Considered me warned," he replied. "I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression, I know how quickly _rumors_ can get started," he told me with a wink as he turned in the opposite direction and walked away.

I was left completely flabbergasted and late to my next class. There was something in the way Edward said 'rumors' as if he knew something I didn't. I shook those thoughts out of my head for the moment and made my way quickly to my Spanish class. I knew Ms. Alvarez would probably give me shit about being late and not having a note. Who the fuck cares, I have more pressing things on my mind.

"How nice of you to join us Isabella," Ms. Alvarez said as I walked through the door and took my seat next to Alice.

"Yeah about that…I had to use the restroom. My bladder couldn't wait a second longer," I told her as I took out my textbook and notebook.

"Try not to let it be a normal occurrence Miss Swan," she scolded as she walked towards the front of the class and began her lesson.

Alice passed me a note when Ms. Alvarez back was turned; asking me what really took me so long to get to class. Of course I couldn't tell her the truth considering she had just given me shit about Edward earlier this morning. I simply wrote that I had left my organizer in English and had to go back to retrieve it and got held up talking to another classmate.

She seemed to buy it, because no more notes were passed during the remainder of class.

At lunch, Emmett brought up the suggestion of us going out to a club tomorrow night in Seattle.

Em's dad is a talent scout and he always have major connections, which extends to Emmett. Our group has benefited quite a bit from Em's dad and all his connects.

"This definitely calls for a shopping trip," Rose stated to Ali and me.

"I guess I could use a nice party dress, I mean…I couldn't be caught dead in the other hundreds of dresses I have in my closet now," I said sarcastically to Rose as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you want to find a hot little number to wear so some hot, sexy guy can ravish you and put an end to your drought?" Ali asked seriously.

I thought about her question for a moment. Where most girls would be horrified if their best friend brought up their strike outs in the sex department, in mixed company, I really didn't give a flying fuck. Even though Mr. Beautiful himself was sitting at the table with us today.

"You know, that might actually be motivation enough for me to get something new. It definitely would have to be sexy as hell," I pondered.

"Bella, darling...you know that you can get any guy you want. Just ask Ali, I've been trying to convince her to let me have a go with you for the longest time now. Of course she keeps cockblocking me," Jasper said with a wink.

Just in case you're wondering, that's how we joke with each other. No one ever gets offended, it's just the way we are. However, I think someone forgot to give Edward the memo…because he looks horrified at Jasper's statement.

"What's the matter Edward? You didn't know that Ali and I sometimes share," I joked, not being able to help myself.

I could see the emotions cross his face before he gathered his response. Everyone at the table waited with baited breath.

"I was just thinking to myself, how come a girl as pretty as you would be in a drought? Then I guess the _rumors_ that go around must have some truth to them after all," he said smugly.

Everyone, including me, looked slightly confused at Edward's statement. I took the bait and asked, "What rumors are you referring to, Edward?"

He took his sweet time answering me, as if he were calculating his reply.

"You know the one, about you being a frigid bitch and not giving the guys here the time of day. I guess if you came down off your pedestal for five minutes you might just find someone worth fucking right here in this very school," he told me as he looked me dead in my eyes.

"Oh boy, you've done done it now," Emmet exclaimed as both he and Jazz pushed back from the table.

Ali and Rose were thunderstruck and evidently couldn't figure out how to use their voices. It was quite comical, actually, looking at them. They looked as if they were frozen in place. I moved my eyes back to my intended prey and stood up and move to the seat next to him that was empty.

"I could give two fucks about what people are saying about me in the stupid rumor mill. I for one, know that the little boys here at school are not worth my time and could never satisfy me in the way that woman should be. I thought about giving you a go at one point, until I found out that you're just lacking and dull in the sack. Maybe you should stop name calling and finger pointing, especially when your shit doesn't smell like roses," I told him as I leaned into him more and more with each word, making sure he caught each word I spoke.

"I guess you'll never know if I'm dull or lacking in the sack, will we Isabella. I mean, with all your frigid and bitchiness. By the way, good luck with that," he said before getting up from the table and walking to the trash can, dumping his food and leaving the cafeteria.

"Damn Bells, the two of you would probably be good in the sack together with all that pent up angst," Emmett boomed as him and Jazz resumed their positions at the table.

"He's kind of right there Bella, I mean you weren't watching the two of you go at it. It was almost orgasmic watching the tension roll off the both of you. Too bad that Edward has a little dick, otherwise I'd say to fuck him silly…just to shut him up," Rose said honestly.

"Okay that's enough. I keep telling you guys to stop listening to the rumors you hear. My cousin gets a lot of ass and I have borne witness to several of his conquests in the past. I've never seen his shit, so don't ask…but I have walked in on him in the midst of a fuck session with several girls. Plus, he is seeing that college girl Tanya and I would have to assume that he's doing something right to keep her attention," Jasper said in defense of his cousin.

"I know you're just being loyal to your family baby, but we have it on good authority that your cousin has a little baby dick," Ali said knowingly.

"Oh really? Who's authority may that be, huh Ali," he bit back.

"Don't get pissy with me Jasper Whitlock. It's not my fault that your cousin's dick is small. You should be lucky that you didn't get that same curse," she said acidly.

"I'm out of here. I can't believe how easily you guys believe rumors, but are quick to quell them if they concern you. How you think I feel when it involves my own flesh and blood. No matter though, I'm sure he'll have the last laugh," Jazz said as he got up and followed the same path that Edward did only moments before.

"You sure they're cousins and not down-low lovers?" Emmett asked, clearly surprised by the turn of events at our table.

Rose just smacked him upside the head before gathering her things and heading for the exit, leaving Emmett to throw away her discarded lunch. Ali and I gathered our things and were not far behind Rose's lead.

The rest of the day was uneventful. When I made it home, I finished up my homework that I had started during study hall. My meeting with Esme wasn't until 4, so I still had about an hour before I would need to be at the Cullens' home.

My parents have been divorced for about twelve years, but both have remarried. My mom lives in Phoenix with her husband Phil. He's the head coach for the Arizona Diamondbacks. My mom is a book editor for Little Brown Publishing Company. I'm close to my mom, we talk frequently, and I get along well with her husband; he's the one who bought my car for me. It was a birthday present for me after I got my license.

My mom and Phil have a daughter that is ten. Her name is Heidi and she looks a lot like my mom, aside from her blue eyes. That's a Phil trait.

My dad married Sue Clearwater, who he met through Billy Black. Billy was good friends with Sue's husband, Harry Clearwater, who died five years ago after he suffered a massive heart attack. My dad and Sue started dating a year after Harry's death and married two years later.

Sue has two children from her marriage to Harry. Leah and I didn't get along at first, but we've found common interest and eventually gravitated towards one another as sisters should. She lives in Washington DC where she attends Howard University. She usually comes home for Christmas and summer vacation.

Seth is Sue's youngest and he is like the brother I've always wished to have. We get along great. He goes to school on the rez, where he's a freshman. He really wanted to go to Forks High with me, but Sue wants him to get an education that's structured around his Native American culture, and the rez offers that.

Sue works at the hospital in Port Angeles as a registered nurse. She's going to be going on maternity leave soon. She's seven months pregnant with twin boys, which my dad couldn't be happier about it. Now he'll have the sons he's always wanted, to do fishing and sports with. I'm happy for both my parents that they've found the happiness that they couldn't have together.

I headed up to my bedroom to make sure I had all the designs I wanted to show Esme. I gathered them all and place them neatly inside of the portfolio on my bed.

I heard the front door open and close downstairs and then Sue called out my name.

"I'll be right down," I yelled from my room.

A few moments later, I made my way back downstairs with my portfolio under my arm and met up with Sue and Seth. She picks him up from school on her way home from work.

"Hey sweetheart how was school," she asked as she gave me a half hug, due to her huge belly poking out in front of her.

"Same old, same old…nothing new," I told her as I rubbed her tummy soothingly.

"Hi ya Bells," Seth called out from the family room.

"Hey big head, whatcha watching in there," I called out as I gave one last rub to Sue's belly and headed towards the family room.

"Mom picked up GI Joe for me and I've been dying to see it. Want to watch it with me?" he asked innocently.

"I wish I could bro, but I have to head out in a few. I'm showing some designs to Mrs. Cullen and I have to be leaving shortly," I told him sadly. I really do enjoy spending time with him and I too have wanted to see GI Joe.

"Well maybe we can watch it together later," he said hopefully.

"Definitely," I replied.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Bella, I picked up Chinese on the way home. I just didn't feel up to cooking tonight and I figured you would have plans, so I didn't want to subject you to having to cook either."

That's one of the reasons why I love Sue; she's so observant and she doesn't try too hard. She's never wanted anything more than for me to be comfortable around her and trust in the fact that she loves my father and me. As much as I had hoped for my parents to get back together when I was younger, I honestly believe that Sue is a better fit for my dad, as Phil is a better fit for my mom.

"Thanks a lot Sue. I actually have a meeting with Mrs. Cullen and will probably be home pretty late, unless I spend the night over at Ali's house. We're going shopping in the morning, so it may just be easier to stay the night at her house," I told her.

"Well just be sure to let your father know so he doesn't worry," she told me as she patted me lovingly on the back.

I forgot to grab an overnight bag, so I sat down my portfolio and dashed back up the stairs to my room and threw some things together and put them in my overnight bag. I grabbed my toiletries from the bathroom and put them inside the bag too before heading back down the stairs.

I kissed Sue on the cheek and tousled Seth's hair on my way out the door. It was raining pretty hard when I left my house, but I made good timing to the Cullens' home and was standing on their covered landing waiting patiently for someone to answer the door after ringing the doorbell.

I had my portfolio under my arm and felt confident about my designs.

The door opened to reveal none other than Mr. Beautiful himself, although I was still perturbed with him after our lunch room banter.

"Isabella," he greeted with a curt nod, as he waved me inside.

"Edward," I said in response as I made my way inside his home.

"My mother is running a bit late, due to the rain and all. She phoned a few moments ago and said that if the weather doesn't improve, she may have to pull off the road and wait it out. Should that happen, she said she would call to let me know so you wouldn't have to wait unnecessarily," he informed me.

"Oh okay. So, where should I wait for her at," I asked.

"You can sit your portfolio on the dining room table and keep me company in the kitchen. I was just preparing dinner," he suggested.

"_You_, can cook?" I asked, completely surprised by that revelation.

"Why so surprised? I have many talents you know nothing about, Isabella," he replied conceitedly.

Of course that comment would make me tingle in my lady parts and I'm not even sure why. I'm not attracted to him sexually, so it's surprising that I would have that sort of reaction. I brushed it off and just followed him into the kitchen after setting my portfolio on the table.

"You can sit at the island and regale me with your witty banter," he said with a smirk.

"That would mean I like you, if I sit here and keep you company. We both know that I don't," I said hoping that I sounded convincing.

"What is it about me that make you such a bitch towards me, Isabella?" Edward asked curiously.

"You just find that word appealing when describing me, don't you Edward? By the way, my name is Bella. Come on, say it with me…Bel-la. Let the "L" massage your tongue as my name escapes your mouth," I replied letting my words drip with innuendo.

"Oh I know what your name is and how to say it, Bel-la," he told me as he pronounced each syllable in my name. His words screaming…'fuck me!'

I had to swallow hard and adjust my stance in my seat, because I could feel the wetness gather between my thighs, thoroughly affected by his words.

"Um, shouldn't you call and check in on your mom to make sure she's okay? It has been almost twenty minutes since I've arrived. Aren't you worried about her, I am," I admitted trying to gear our conversation away from dangerous ground.

"Yes, I think I will give her a call. Would you please stir the sauce while I go call her from the study," he asked me softly.

"Sure, I can do that. Please let her know that it's alright if she needs to reschedule. The designs will still be here for her to look at anytime," I told him assuredly.

I walked around the island over towards the stove and took the wooden spoon from Edward's grasp, our hands grazed against one another's lightly…causing a shiver to run through my body. I shook off that feeling and walked to the stove and began stirring the Alfredo sauce. It smelled heavenly. It looked like he was making chicken Alfredo. I must admit, I was impressed.

I was so caught up in my own mind rambles that I didn't feel Edward's presence behind me until he placed his hands on my waist, leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Don't think our previous conversation is forgotten Isabella. You still haven't answered my question," he said as he released me and walked away to make his phone call.

Damn, why does he affect me so badly, I asked myself. I've never had much interaction with him, but he's been in our group of friends because of Jasper. Everyone thought for sure he and I would hook up, until all the rumors started. I never even entertained the idea of an 'us' after the rumors started. Call me superficial, but normally one wouldn't start a rumor about someone without some form of truth being involved.

I couldn't give in to my urges just because his voice drips sex and his body is built like a Greek God. I would be thoroughly dissatisfied if I slept with him and I would wonder constantly why I did it in the first place, knowing what I knew.

He was back in a matter of minutes, but this time I heard him coming so I was prepared. He had that damn knowing smirk on his face as he walked in and saw me on guard. It wasn't until he walked up to me and held out his hand that I noticed he was handing me the cordless phone.

"It's your dad," he informed me.

I was confused, because I told Sue that I would call my dad if I decided to stay over at Ali's. It's only just past 4:30. So I knew my dad wasn't home yet from work.

I took the phone a bit cautiously, because I was over thinking.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hiya Bells. I understand that you're at the Cullen's place because of a meeting you were suppose to have with Esme," he asked.

"That's right, but she got caught in the rain and hasn't made it home yet," I told him.

"She probably won't be able to make it into town tonight sweetheart. The rainstorm has caused some power lines to fall and there's quite a bit of flooding throughout town. I've already spoke to Edward and Carlisle and it's been decided that you need to stay put at the Cullen's until this thing past over. You'll be safe there and I will call you when it's all clear," he told me.

"Dad, I was going to stay the night with Ali tonight. You mean to say that I can't even make it over to the Brandons' house?" I asked incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. The road leading from the Cullen place onto the main highway is flooded and there's no way you can make it through. Just be patient; lamb. I promise you I'll call as soon as it's safe for you to drive. Alice will be fine without you for one night," he told me with a chuckle.

"Okay dad, I'll stay put. Please call as soon as it's safe for me to drive," I pleaded with him.

"I will. I gotta go Bella, I'm going to help set up road blocks on the roads that are flooded. I'll talk to you soon," he said right before he disconnected our call.

I couldn't believe that I was going to have to stay here…with Edward…alone...for who knew how long. It seems as if some unseen force is pushing Edward and me together, even though we don't like each other.

I handed him back the phone and the wooden spoon, before I went and took my place back at the island.

"It's not so bad Bella. I'll be the perfect host, on my best behavior," he said as he did the cross my heart hand gesture.

"I'm not afraid of you," I told him with bravado.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that," he told me as he sat the spoon down and stalked towards me…slowly.

He walked around the island and stood right behind me, before turning my stool so that I was facing him and he was standing right between my legs. He leaned into me and I moved back until my back was against the granite edge of the island.

His face was only inches from mine, Lord have mercy he smells good. He opened his mouth to speak and his breath assaulted my senses causing my eyes to roll into the back of head and then back again.

"I know what they say about me at school Isabella and I must admit that it saddens me that you would believe such trivialities. I thought you were the type of person that would want proof before you believe a rumor. However, I am willing to give you the proof or quell the rumor altogether…if you're up for it," he said as he continued to assault my senses with his alluring scent.

"Don't you have a girlfriend Edward? Jasper said you are dating some college girl named Tanya," I told him hesitantly.

"No…again, another rumor. I was fucking a college girl named Tanya. I've never had a girlfriend…Isabella."

I could feel my defenses weaken, my armor tarnished, my walls…knocked down. I felt myself succumbing to his will. I could keep this a secret; my girls would never find out that I fucked the guy with the little dick.

Maybe he'll at least make me cum with his tongue, since I'm sure his dick won't do anything for me, I thought to myself.

"I'm waiting Isabella. What's it going to be?"

I gathered my thoughts and simply told him, "Yes, I'm interested to see for myself."

"I'm glad that you're willing, Bella. I promise you…you will **NOT** be disappointed," he said pointedly.

Edward was sure to turn off the food and cover it properly, promising that I would be hungry after we were done. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he planned all of this out beforehand. I know that wasn't possible, because no one could have known that we would have a rain storm that would shut down roads and power lines.

Edward led me up the staircase to what I'm assuming to be, his bedroom. As we reached the top of the landing, there was loud crackling outside and then the house went completely black.

"Just hold onto my hand Bella. We're almost to my room," he told me confidently in a soothing tone.

I held tight to his hand, as he led us to his bedroom door, with the use of the light from his cell phone.

Once inside of his bedroom he walked me to his bed and told me to sit down, while he found some candles.

"I want to be sure that you see, _everything_," he told me with emphasis on the last word.

I waited on his big, soft bed for him to return. After 10 or 15 minutes, Edward returned and he lit several candles throughout his room…causing a soft, romantic glow to illuminate throughout the room. I noticed an Ipod on his bedside table and grabbed it, quickly scrolling through his play list and settling on one that was titled Slow Love. I sat the Ipod in its docking station, hoping that Edward had batteries inside of it so it would still play even without the power being on.

Thank God for small miracles. Edward actually had batteries in the docking station, so when I pressed play, music flowed throughout the room, making it even more sensual. When I turned away from the Ipod to see where Edward had gone to, I was surprised to see him standing right next to the bed wearing nothing but his black boxers.

My mouth watered and my palms began to sweat, even more astounding my thighs began to move against each other looking for some sort of friction to gravitate towards my lower region.

Taking in Edward's physique was truly amazing. He was pure magnificence, a definite Adonis created to set an example of what perfection looks like.

He was very fit, muscled…but not overly so. He had a chiseled six pack that led down to the most impressive "v" I've ever seen on any man. I just wanted to lick this man from head to toe, that's how turned on I was.

"You like what you see Bella? I haven't even revealed the source of all the rumors at school for you to see, I must admit that I'm eager to see your reaction," he told me as he moved closer to me.

"I'm going to kiss you now Bella and I want you to kiss me back. Do you think you can do that for me," he asked seriously.

"Yes," I said nervously.

Edward took me in his arms and pulled me into his body. I put my arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes, as he leaned down and took possession of my lips. His lips were smooth like satin and the perfect size for kissing. He moved with intensity and skill, against my mouth, running his tongue along my bottom lip and then up, requesting entry inside. I willingly obliged him, because I was eager to taste this man.

His breath was like a cool minty breeze in my mouth; his tongue was slick and thick. I allowed him dominance over my mouth, satisfied with being the submissive in this act. His hands roamed along my body, before moving to undo the buttons on my white button up shirt. When he undid the last button, he pushed my shirt gently from my shoulders.

He didn't stop kissing me throughout the whole process. He moved his hands lower to the button on my jeans and undid it, before pulling down the zipper on my jeans and removing them from my body. That was the first time he broke away from my lips since he started kissing me. I already felt alone from not having his mouth on me.

He moved back up my body, kissing me in various places as he moved. He latched onto my neck and began kissing and licking the skin there as he undid the clasp on my bra and removed the flimsy piece of red lace fabric from my body. Now I was only left wearing the matching red lace panties.

"Lie on the bed Isabella," he instructed in a firm, yet gentle voice.

I backed up to his bed and sat down and then moved myself more to the center of the bed. Edward followed me and hovered over me as I laid flat on the soft king size mattress. He began kissing my lips again, before running his tongue around the outline of my ear and then moving down to suck on my neck.

I was sure he was going to leave a mark and for some strange reason, I didn't mind at all. Edward's tongue descended down further to my breast, before it wrapped around my right nipple. His tongue caressed my nipple before he took as much of my breast into his mouth, as he could, suckling on it while he massaged my left breast. He moved his tongue over to the left breast and copied the same actions as he did with the right, before moving down my body to my belly button. His tongue dipped inside and the sensations his tongue caused made me want to leap out of my skin.

"Mhmm Edward, so good," I moaned.

He continued traveling further south, before he came upon the top edge of my lace panties.

"Can I remove these, Bella?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Yes Edward," I replied breathlessly.

Edward removed my panties smoothly, before taking my left foot in his hands and running his tongue along each toe. He did the same to the right foot before running his tongue up my right leg to the top of my thigh and then doing the same to the left leg. I was becoming impatient, because I just wanted his tongue to bypass all those areas and go straight to my core.

Edward's tongue moved ridiculously slowly towards my ever dripping pussy. I was close to yanking him by the hair and dragging him to where I needed him most. You can't fucking tease a girl who's been without sex for eight fucking months.

"I need you Edward…please," I begged.

"You want me to fuck you with my tongue, don't you Bella," he asked me so fucking sexy.

"Yes, yes…fuck yes," I exclaimed.

He didn't say anything, next thing I know I'm screaming his fucking name to the top of my lungs because he fucking made me come with one fucking lick of my pussy.

"Shit Bella, I've never been able to make a girl cum that fucking quick," he told me as he moved his mouth away from my pussy slightly.

"It's been awhile and you fucking caused me to build up so much damn anticipation that I couldn't fucking hold back. I hope you're not finish down there yet…I was just getting in my groove," I told him bravely.

"Oh, I've only just begun my sweet Bella. In case I forget to tell you later, your pussy taste like fucking strawberries," he told me as he dived back in for more.

Edward's tongue should come labeled with a fucking warning: will induce massive amounts of orgasms if used properly.

He produced two more orgasms from me with his tongue before he moved up my body and took possession of my lips again. I could taste myself on his tongue and it wasn't a bad taste. After all, it's not like I don't know what pussy tastes like…I have tasted both Ali and Rose's before.

Edward broke away from our kiss and moved off the bed, leaving me completely stunned.

"I'm just going to get a condom, I left them in the bathroom," he told me after seeing the confusion on my face.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean," I told him, not wanting him to leave me for longer than necessary.

He considered for a second or two, before taking the waistband of his boxers between his fingers and preparing to pull them down. At this point I was sitting up, eyes glued to his genital area waiting for the unveiling. He had been very careful to not let that part of him touch my body during our foreplay, but now I'm more than anxious to see what's hidden behind those boxer shorts.

He kept his eyes peeled on mine as he lowered his boxers to the floor, hesitating a moment before standing back to his full height.

My eyes damn near popped out my fucking head. Edward was so far from being little that the shit was hysterically funny.

"How fucking big are you," I asked boldly because I just had to know.

"Somewhere around 9.5 inches long and 6 inches around," he told me guardedly.

"Who started that rumor about you Edward, because evidently they obviously never saw you naked," I told him confused.

"I started the rumor Bella. I didn't want a bunch of girls on my junk, just because I was quarterback and I look fairly decent. Plus, there's only been one girl I've been interested in and she's never looked twice at me in that way."

"Who is she Edward? Do she have any idea how you feel?"

"I think she does now," he said looking directly in my eyes.

"It's me? How come you never said anything? I've always thought you were attractive, but I do have to admit that I didn't pay you much attention because of the rumor. I know I was very transparent and stereotypical. I apologize for that Edward…really I do," I told him truthfully.

"Thanks Bella. Now if you don't mind…I'd really like to fuck you now," he told me as his eyes became hooded and his voice dripped with sex.

To answer his question, I moved back up against his headboard and laid back, spreading my legs open wide for him. I guess he got the picture, because he followed me and settled himself between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he leaned in and kissed my lips, as he placed his dick right at my entrance and pushed inside.

I won't lie, that shit fucking hurt. Not as bad as my very first sexual experience and that's only because the breaking of my hymen was a son of a bitch!

"Fuck Bella! Your pussy is so fucking tight," he moaned into my neck as began thrusting forcefully inside of me.

"Shit Edward, your dick feels like its fucking trying to come out the other end. You're so fucking deep!" I yelled.

"Oh shit, I'm not going to last long Bella. Your pussy is fucking massaging my dick too fucking good. I will never get tired of fucking you Bella. This is only the beginning," he told me as he reached his hand down to massage my clit.

"Cum for me baby, let me feel your walls clamp down around me," he coaxed.

"Oh fuck, ugh, I'm coming baby," I yelled as my orgasm attacked my body, causing me to shake as the juices flowed from me.

Edward leaned back, pulling my lower body up into an arched position off the bed and thrust deep inside of me a few times, before he was yelling out my name as he released into me.

"So fucking good," he groaned out as he collapsed on the side of me.

"I-will-never-fucking-listen-to-another-rumor-as-long-as-I-live," I told him through each breath I took, still trying to catch my breath.

"Does this mean you're going to be my girlfriend now Bella," he asked me timidly.

"Without a fucking doubt," I replied. "There's no way I'm letting another bitch sit on that dick. That's all mine," I told him without a fucking smile on my face. That's just how serious I was.

"You're not worried about people talking about you being with the little dick boy," he asked curiously.

"Abso-fucking-lutely not. I've learned my lesson about listening to things that you have no proof of. Let them bitches talk, that'll just keep the hoes away," I told him as I nestled myself into his arms and he pulled the blankets over our naked bodies.

"Oh shit," he exclaimed as he jumped up and ran around the room blowing out the candles. I reached over and shut off the Ipod and then settled back into his embrace as he settled himself back in his bed. In no time, we were asleep.

The next day dawned bright and shinny. I just now realized that Edward's whole back wall was made of pure glass.

When I looked over at Edward, I was shocked to see his beautiful green eyes staring back at me.

"How long have you been awake," I asked him still surprised.

"Close to an hour. I wanted to check and see if the power was back on, plus I needed to check on the food that I left on the stove last night. If you're hungry, I can finish it up and we can eat before you have to leave."

"I want to spend the day with you, in bed," I told him honestly.

"That sounds good to me, but my parents will be home at some point, so we will have to make an appearance or two," he stated.

"Your parents don't mind if I'm up in your room with the door closed…possibly fucking you?" I asked wide eyed.

"Nope, because they never come up here and plus it's not like they don't know I'm fucking. They're cool like that, but then again…I've never fucked a girl in my house before. You're the first," he told me before leaning in and kissing me.

That kiss led to us fucking in his bed again, before taking a shower…where we ended up fucking again before washing the smell of sex away.

As we walked back into his bedroom, naked…there waiting for us was Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose. When they saw us, they all burst out into various conversations before turning and saying, "I knew it."

"Damn Edward, somebody fucking lied. You are the complete opposite of little. You're freakishly large," Rose said as she took in my man's junk.

"That's alright Rose, I can handle his freakishly large dick. Now if the four of you don't mind waiting for us downstairs so we can get dress, that would be great," I told them.

"I didn't know you were hiding all that under them clothes Bella Boo. Damn girl, you're fucking banging," Emmett complimented.

"Yeah Bells, you're hot as fuck," Jasper chimed in.

"We told you, Rose and Ali said in unison. Her pussy tastes even better," Ali added as Rose nodded in agreement.

"What the fuck," Edward, Jazz, and Emmett asked in surprise.

Ali, Rose, and I just rolled our eyes and simply said, "Boys!"

* * *

**AN: There you have it, my little one-shot. Again, I hope you leave me a review whether or not you liked it.**

**Did you know this…**

"**According to www (dot) goaskalice (dot) columbia (dot) edu, the average length of a flaccid, or unaroused, penis is between 3 and 4 inches. The average length of an erect penis is between 5 and 7 inches. Supposedly, a penis is only considered to be abnormally small if it measures 3 inches or less when fully erect. Lastly, the average girth, or circumference, of an erect penis is 4 to 5 inches around."**

**I found this information very useful, because I honestly didn't know that the average size of an erect penis was between 5 and 7 inches. So I guess that would make a guy who's penis size is 10 inches erect, freakish huh? **

**I thought it would be interesting to add in that little fact, since it coincide with the story well. I hope you've enjoyed it.**

**Outfits will be posted on my profile for this story. Be sure to check them out.**

**Xoxo,**

**Kesha**


End file.
